Aftershock Toolbox
Aftershock Toolbox is a commercial add-on for Quake developed and published by HeadGames Publishing, Inc.. This add-on was released on December 11, 1996. HeadGames Publishing, Inc.'s previous release, Aftershock for Quake, focused primarily on custom levels with some additional features included such as THRED. This release focuses on collecting the various level editors, tools for modifying Quake files, and mods to the game files to include new Monsters and Weapons. It also includes a patch for the Windows 95 launcher of Aftershock for Quake. Also included is a FAQ about modifying files and generally used console commands. There is also a collection of bitmap files with the word "Quake" on fire. There is also a file called LaunchQ, which is designed as a way to avoid using command line prompts in Windows 95. In the QCWEP directory, there is a PROGS.DAT that is not placed in any subfolder. This is just another PROGS.DAT for Heads. Levels Main Article: Aftershock Toolbox Levels Included with the Aftershock Toolbox are a collection of shovelware levels intended to be used as example files for designers to use in making their own maps (many of them are also found among the Aftershock Standalone Levels, though there are also files not found in the sister add-on). While all levels in Aftershock for Quake were .bsp files, which meant they could be simply dropped into the id1 directory and played, some of levels in the Aftershock Toolbox are .map files. This means that QBSP and LIGHT must be run on the files to output a proper .bsp file in order for the level to be played in Quake. As these levels are the original .map files, this means they are designed for the original id Software textures as opposed to the Aftershock Level Theme. There is also a small collection of .bsp test levels, as well as a larger collection of .bsp levels elsewhere on the disk. Unlike the original Aftershock for Quake, the launcher is designed to run in Windows 95 instead of DOS. This means it will be impossible to run the launcher in a 64-bit operating system. The launcher appears relatively similar to the one for the aforementioned game, with dedicated sections for the various file types. Levels are thrown under the "Misc" header buried within another header, meaning they are not readily available, as a single entity in the list. This means that the .bsp files can be installed to the Quake folder, players will still have to manually access every level. Due to the relatively manual nature of the Aftershock Toolbox, using a launcher might be more counter-intuitive than the plug-and-play nature of other commercial add-ons. New Content Monsters * Psionic Slug - Slug that shoots telekinetic beams. Will replace other Monsters. * Willy the Spider - A weak spider. Comes with a method to swap the Rottweilers in E1M1: the Slipgate Complex with this Monster. Weapons * BFG - Inspired by the Doom Weapon. * Bomb - A highly lethal weapon that blows up a massive area after 10 seconds. * Bouncing Betty - Similar to the Grenade Launcher, but fires a proximity grenade that bursts into Nails. * Cluster Launcher - Similar to the Grenade Launcher, but breaks apart into seven grenades. * Dartgun - Fires darts that are similar to Nailgun nails, except a lot slower and poisoned. * Homing Missile - Incorrectly named Rocket Launcher that fires a burst of Nails. * Laser - Functions like a Shotgun, but fires projectiles similar to the Enforcer. A weaker version of Laser Gun. * LaserGun - Appears similar to a Thunderbolt, but fires in a controlled shot instead of rapid fire. * Laser Gun - Functions like a Shotgun, but fires projectiles similar to the Enforcer. A more powerful version of Laser. * Lightning Rocket - Functions like a Rocket Launcher, except it fires Thunderbolt beams while moving at a slower rate. * Morning Star - A flail that can be used primarily as a grappling hook. * Napalm Grenade - Similar to the Phosphorus Grenade, but even more destructive. * Napalm Warhead - Intended to be similar to the Napalm Grenade in Rocket Launcher form. * Phosphorus Grenade - Similar to the Grenade Launcher, but fires a grenade that bursts into a flame and provides both a Hazard as well as a light source. * Plasma Cannon - Functions like a Shotgun, but fires Scrag projectiles and makes sounds like a Plasma Gun from Doom. * Sniper Rifle - Appears to be a Shotgun, but fires a very accurate and powerful Nail. Has a silencer to allow for stealth. Hazards * Cannon - A Cannon the player can shoot themselves out of in levelname. Replacements Powerups * Fiend's Pentagram - A replacement for the Pentagram of Protection that allows the player to become a Fiend for two minutes. Weapons * Hell Hatchet - A replacement for the Axe, but is faster and has a ranged attack. * Laser Blaster - A replacement for the Shotgun, fires projectiles similar to the Enforcer. * Pulse Cannon - A replacement for the Nailgun, uses Pulse Rounds. Fires lasers identical to those fired by Enforcers. * Flare Launcher - A replacement for the Grenade Launcher. Fires flares that are harmless, but permanently lights up a small area. Ammo * Pulse Rounds - A replacement for Shells to be used with the Pulse Cannon. Custom MDL Files Qtest Main Article: Qtest Custom Files * ALIEN XENOMORPH * CureMode * DOOMGUY * Kill the Sysop! * MAP TEST1 CAMOUFLAGED SOLDIER .MDL * Quake 50k * SHALRATH * TARVOMIT Quake Main Article: Custom .MDL Files * CureMode * Duke Nukem * Impulse 9 * mdltest * MultiSkin * NEWMSKIN * Sailor Moon Quake * SK_SKIN * SPAWN-QUAKE * The Anomaly * The Clan of the Caveman Mods Graphical Mods * Mobsters On Parade 2 Closed-Source Mods * A373317 Phased Pulse Cannon * Boomerang Missiles * Corpses * DeathMatch PLUS PACK! * DECOY PATCH * Demo Charges * Drone * Eject * Explosive Darts * Flash Bomb in QuakeC * Gib Guns * IRONWULVT * KickAss Weapons Collection * MACHINE GUN SHOTGUN * MultiMod * Player laser * QCHEAT * Quake gore * QUAKE PATCH * QUAKE Project1 * Shove off! * techWeapon * The Custom Backpack Dropper * THE SPECIALIST QUAKE KIT * ZOMGEN Open-Source Mods * Advanced Weapons Pack * ALTHOME * Atom Bomb * Be Your Own Monster * BERSERK * Blaster * Blood! * BODYSKIN * Bombs8 * Bort's QuakeC Mod * Bouncing Betty's for QUAKE * CSPIKE10 * CTAGGUNS * DarkEye Guided Missile * Death Match Stats * Deathmatch Modes * Doggie Rocket * Eat Gibs * exploding backpack * Feign Death * FIREBALL * Freak's Firepower * FRIEND * Gib Gun * GIBBIN3 * GTIMER * Godel Quake C Mods * GRENADE MODS * Guided Missiles * Happy Fun Quake Server * Heads * HOLODUDE * Homing Sticky Missiles * JAFO PATCH * KeyMix * Kicking * Launcher * Lava Gun * LDG * LightBomb * Mark I SuperScream Grenade Machine * Mega Weapons * Modified Corpses * MORNING STAR * Morph * Non-Pixel Explosions * Old Deathmatch Mode! * Pipebombs * PSYCHO * Punishment * QJoe * Quake Flares * QUAKE NEW ITEMS * Quake plus * Quake Talk * Random Items * Realistic Weapons * ROCKETS WITH GUIDED LIGHTNING * SECURITY MOTION-DETECTORS * seeker * SG * Smart Weapon Patch * solidmon * Spikes * SPOT * TELE * TeleWeapon Patch * TERRORIST WEAPONS * The Axe of Command * THE BARELY CREDIBLE CAMERA PATCH * The tracer * The Tractor Beam * ULTIMATE CHEAT PATCH * XITMSG * XSOLDIER * ZOMBOMB Level Editing Software * 3DS2MAP * Breeze Plus * DXF2MAP * EdQuake * Makebrush * MakeMAP (versions 0.1, 0.11, and 0.2) * Mbuild * Nt-Brush * Pov2Map * Qscript (versions 0.93d and 0.94d) * QuakeMap * QuMa * THRED 0.8b * wax * WorldCraft Tools * DEACC / REACC - Decompiles and recompiles QuakeC programs. This program is in French and fails to work properly. * IDUTIL3D - A collection of utilities. The program "texmake" imports Alias .tri or 3D Studio .3ds files and exports it as an .lbm file to edit the texture in a paint package. The program "modelgen" takes the model file, the .lbm texture file, and a custom .qc file to create a .mdl file for usage in Quake. * MAPLIST - Generates a list of BSP files in a specified directory. Can be called in Quake by using a custom command called "MAPLIST". * MedDLe (versions 1.4 and 1.5) - A viewer and editor for .mdl files. * MDLVIEW - A slightly older .mdl viewer than MedDLe. * MipDip - A Windows 95 program that allows for editing and creating Quake WAD2 files. * NewWad - Add textures to the WAD2 files or create a new WAD2 file. * Shareware Quake Texture WAD2 Builder - Takes the textures used in Quake's levels and exports them as a WAD2 file called "QUAKETEX.wad". This .wad file is necessary for compiling a good number of the levels in the Aftershock Toolbox. * QC COMPILER - Compiles .qc files together to create a modified prog.dat file. * Qconnect - Connects to a preset server using a .BAT file. * Qede (Quake Editor Demon Edition) - A save game hacker that gives the player all weapons, full ammo, and puts them in god mode. Only works with the Shareware version of the game. * QMAPFMT - Modifies .MAP files to follow proper formatting (such as indentation). * QMapHack - A collection of utilities. DECON (splits .BSP files into .TXT, .LST, .BIN, and .MIP files; the first two can be edited with text editors), RECON (takes the files made from DECON and makes them into a .BSP file), and MIP2BMP (Takes the .MIP files made from DECON and converts them into .BMP files. There was no converter included with this release that converted .BMP to .MIP). * Qstat - Pings a Multiplayer server to test if it is running or not. * Quake Control Center - Change various options without using the console, such as having a Quad Damage on, the Weapons you start a particular level with, or setting the Difficulty. * Quake Deathmatch Manager - Windows 95 front-end for Multiplayer games. * Quake Manager - A Windows based front-end that allows the player to set up Multiplayer servers. Note this is useless on modern Operating Systems as it cannot call the DOS application of Quake itself. * Quake Map Syntax checker - Tests the syntax of a .MAP file to ensure it functions properly without errors. * Quake Pack Navigator - Windows 95 tool. Listen to sounds in the .PAK files, export various files, and have limited support for viewing sprites. * Quake Patch Manager - Used with .PAT files to quickly determine what impulse keys are used and warn the editor if an impulse key is already in use. Also can install/delete .PAT files. Can also be used to start Quake from a specific map or specific game mode. * Quake Server Explorer - Multiplayer front-end that updates lists automatically with the currently active servers. * Quake Spy - A Multiplayer front-end that allows access to saved IP addresses. * Quake Watch - Polls saved servers to determine how many players are active in said server. * QuakeLoader - A front-end for setting up modem games. * QuakeME - Windows 95 tool. Animation viewer for MDL files, can also edit textures. * QuakeNet - Multiplayer front-end, updates every 5 minutes to show a list of active servers. * QUAKEPPP - Connect to Quake servers using PPP. * QuARC - Allow for remote administration of Quake servers using Win95. * qukipdos - Ethernet card drivers to allow for Quake Internet games. * Rift - Queries a list of servers every 90 seconds to check statuses. * unwad2 - Extracts a chosen texture from a WAD2 file and outputs it as a .BMP. * XPAK - PAK file modifier, extractor, and creator. Rear Cover Inconsistencies * The image advertising custom Weapons is showcasing a model that does not appear in the Aftershock Toolbox and creating effects that look unlike the standard explosions. * The custom Weapon image also appears to showcase the Introduction level from Aftershock for Quake Add-On. This file is not included in the Aftershock Toolbox. Furthermore, while it appears the player is firing at Willy the Spider (hard to determine due to the explosion effect, but the model appears too small and spider-esque for a Deathmatch fight against another player), there are no enemies in the Introduction map. Reception Reception for this pack was relatively negative, even in 1996, due to the easy availability of the files on the internet; all files could be acquired for free outside of some exclusive levels, meaning there was little reason to purchase this. Other criticism for the Aftershock Toolbox includes the fact that while it includes a large collection, the variety is lacking, resulting in many modifications that essentially do the same thing. Furthermore, the files are mostly outdated, in particular the various Qtest Custom Files that were included under the GRAPHICS section. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock Toolbox Category:Quake add-ons